A cop bust
by HeyItsBells
Summary: CM Punk and Miz were cops, and a cop bust goes terribly wrong. ONESHOT


**Yo wassssuppp guys? Bella here with a horror story about CM Punk and The Miz. I would have done AJ Punk, but inspiration and imagination stroke me like lightning! Hehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Try to check out my other stories as well! **

**Rated M for: Suicide, murder, torture, and language.**

**USUAL DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWE or any of the superstars and divas used in this story. If I did AJ and CM Punk would be dating.**

* * *

_SCREAM! _A loud shrill is heard from upstairs. Then a gun is fired.

"What the _hell _was that, Punk?" Miz asked while him and his best friend, CM Punk were watching Walking Dead in the hotel room. Punk had come to Miz's hotel room to watch Walking Dead with him, but they didn't expect a loud scream to be heard from upstairs.

Punk and Miz, besides being WWE superstars, were cops. They helped patrol while they were around the world. Now, it seemed, was a case of violence.

"I have no fucking idea, Miz! That scared the shit out of me!" Punk yelled. Punk's hands were shaking almost violently, and the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering roughly.

"Well, we need to find out! We went to military school, and god you remember what one of our leaders told us? When we hear a gunshot, check effective immediately!" Miz yelled back at him. They both immediately shot up from their velvet couch and ran all the way to his storage room, where there was guns, bombs, pocket knifes and other weapons and accesories, just in case an emergency was present.

Punk got two leather book bags, and handed one to his best friend. He got ten nuclear bombs, six grenade launchers, two AK guns, eight pocket knifes, and two knifes. He split each group of the items in half and stuffed them into each of the book bags.

He threw the overstuffed book bag at Miz, and he grabbed it and tossed it over his back. Punk did the same. Once they were all set, they stormed out the door, nearly knocking the large, 10 foot piece of wood over.

Once they went up the stairs to the upper floor above them, they searched every single hotel room. They were in the eighth floor. They stormed each and every door open, but no. Nothing was found. They searched in every room in every hotel room. that was, until, they entered a hotel room (which was a pretty impressive suite).

The door of this huge suite was a greenish black door. The doorknob was made of pure metal. Punk didn't have time to fidget around with the lock, so he used all of the strength he had, and kicked the door open. Once the room was visible, it was a horrible sight.

They saw a man in a black suit, pinning a naked woman against the wall. He held her at knifepoint. The knife he was pointing at the poor woman was probably the sharpest knife either of them had ever seen in their 34 year old lives. The woman's mouth was duck taped, and there were tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Stop! Now!" Punk screamed at the top of his lungs. Both men went and lunged themselves at the man. Once they were on him, they threw punches and kicks at him. However, the man was strong, and he fought back. He pushed the two former WWE champions off of him. He went and grabbed his mini gun and fired it at both of them. However, they had their book bags, and used it as a shield so the bullet wouldn't pierce either of them.

The man grabbed a gas material and fired it at the ground. Punk and Miz heard another scream before everything went black.

* * *

Punk opened up his eyes. He was in a dark room. That was, until, a light came on.

"Hey asshole," the same man from before said. Punk was tied up.

Punk was only able to get out a muffled "Fuck you!" Before the man punched Punk on the jaw. "Do you want to have some attitude with me young man? You're title gain may have lasted well over 400 days, but i'm not scared of _you,_" the man shot back at him, followed by more punches to his face and jaw. By the time the man had gotten tired of punching, Punk was already bleeding heavily from his mouth.

"Where's Miz?" Punk snapped, spitting out more blood from his mouth.

The man laughed. "Sure, did you think I was actually going to tell you?"

"You'd better tell me, or I will-" the man cut Punk off with a brutal slap to the face.

"I don't think so," he said, followed by a chuckle or two.

"Who are you, anyways?" Punk asked.

"Well, my name is Glenn Jacobs," he explained.

Punk shot him a confused look. "Um, do I know you?" He asked.

"Hahahahahahaha, I thought you would say that," the man laughed. "Well, most people know me as Kane." He said. A light bulb immediately lit inside the Straight Edge superstar's head. This was Kane. Punk had been in the ring with him before, as well as defending his WWE Title against him. Punk couldn't believe it was Kane. It was actually Kane who created this whole mess.

"Yes, Kane, I know you. I remember wrestling with you. Furthermore, I ask you again. _WHERE IS MIZ?!" _Punk yelled at the big red monster.

Next thing the voice of the voiceless knew, he saw a door creak open. He immediately saw a man, holding a tied up awesome former Intercontinental, WWE and United States champion tied up on a pole, donkey style.

He threw Miz to the ground, at which he had a coughing attack immediately after. Kane and the other man started kicking Miz like crazy until he stopped.

"Now that you two are here, Undertaker and I want you two to do something," Kane said. "Punk, your job is to kill Miz. Miz, your job is to kill Punk. Only one of you will come out alive from here. Now, you two will have to kill each other. If you don't both of you will expreience the most painful deaths of your lives. Now, begin," He said. Then they both left the room. They heard Undertaker shout, "Oh and one more thing, you guys have 4 hours."

Punk looked at Miz and said, "Miz, you're my best friend. I'll see you in a few eighty years," he looked down and grabbed a knife.

Then he plunged the blade straight into his heart.

* * *

"NO!" Miz screamed. He tried to grab the knife away from Punk, but Punk was way too quick and it was already too late. Punk had instantly killed himself.

Miz slumped down and began to cry. He had just lost CM Punk, his best friend.

Suddenly, a bunch of cops came in and grabbed Miz by the arms and handcuffed him.

"No! I didn't do anything, sir! It was those two men! Stop! Stop!" He yelled, but he was taken away too quickly.

* * *

The next day, there was a newspaper article about this. But, on , there was a certain article that was just heartbreaking.

"**Former Intercontinental Champion The Miz murders The Undertaker and Kane**"

* * *

**I tried not to be scared of my mom's footsteps when i wrote this. So sad.**

**Make sure you guys leave a review! Thanks!**

**-BellaFutureDivasChampion**


End file.
